wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/I/03
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ III POSŁUCHANIE. Pan de Tréville był właśnie w jak najgorszem usposobieniu; pomimo to grzecznie powitał młodzieńca, który skłonił mu się do ziemi i uśmiechnął się na przemówienie jego, w którem akcent bearneński przypomniał mu młodość i kraj jego; wspomnienie to zawsze miłe jest każdemu człowiekowi. Jednocześnie jednak, podchodząc do przedpokoju, skinął w stronę d‘Artagnana ręką, jakby prosił go o pozwolenie załatwienia się z innymi, zanim wda się z nim w rozmowę, i zawołał po trzykroć, a za każdym razem głos, potęgując się, przechodził z tonu rozkazującego w mocno zagniewany. — Athos! Porthos! Aramis!... Dwaj muszkieterowie, z którymi zawarliśmy już znajomość, wysunęli się z gromadki, a skoro próg gabinetu przestąpili, drzwi zaraz się za nimi zamknęły. Postawa ich, jakkolwiek niezbyt pewna siebie, wyrazem, pełnym godności i uszanowania, w zachwyt wprawiła d‘Artagnana, który półbogów widział w tych ludziach, a w wodzu ich Jowisza olimpijskiego, zbrojnego we wszystkie pioruny. Kiedy już dwaj muszkieterowie weszli, a drzwi się za nimi zamknęły i gwar w przedpokoju, podsycony zapewne tem wezwaniem, wszczął się też na nowo, pan de Tréville, milczący, z brwiami ściągniętemi, przemierzył kilkakrotnie wielkiemi krokami gabinet, mijając za każdym razem Porthosa i Aramisa, jak struny wyciągniętych, i zatrzymał się raptem przed nimi, patrząc wzrokiem zagniewanym. — Czy wiecie, co król mi powiedział? — wrzasnął — i to wczoraj wieczorem; czy wiecie panowie? — Nie — odpowiedzieli po chwili milczenia obaj muszkieterowie — nie, panie, nie wiemy. — Ale spodziewamy się, że pan zrobi nam zaszczyt i powie — dodał Aramis miękkim głosem, z towarzyszeniem najwdzięczniejszego ukłonu. — Powiedział mi, że odtąd muszkieterów swoich zaciągać będzie z gwardji kardynalskiej. — Z gwardji pana kardynała! a to dlaczego? — żywo zapytał Porthos. — Bo uważa, iż lura jego potrzebuje być wzmocniona dobrem winem. Dwaj muszkieterowie zaczerwienili się aż po białka oczu. D‘Artagnan, nie wiedząc co to znaczy, rad byłby o sto łokci znaleźć się pod ziemią. — Tak, tak — mówił dalej pan de Tréville, unosząc się — Jego Królewska Mość ma słuszność, bo, na honor, prawdą jest, że muszkieterowie bardzo kiepsko przedstawiają się u dworu. Wczoraj, podczas gry z królem, kardynał opowiadał z miną pełną współczucia, która nie przypadła mi do smaku, że ci potępieńcy muszkieterowie, ci djabli.... mówił, kładąc nacisk na każdem słowie, z miną ironiczną, która jeszcze więcej mi się nie podobała; ci rębacze, dodał, spoglądając na mnie kocio-tygrysiem okiem, zapóźnili się przy ulicy Féron w szynku, i patrol z gwardji kardynalskiej — myślałem, że mi się w nos roześmieje — zmuszony był aresztować tych wichrzycieli porządku. Do djabła, musicie wiedzieć coś o tem. Aresztować muszkieterów! Wyście tam byli i inni, nie brońcie się, poznano was, kardynał wymienił was po nazwisku. Moja w tem wina, tak, moja wina, bo to ja ludzi moich wybieram. Słuchaj, Aramisie, czemu żądałeś odemnie kaftana, kiedy ci w sutannie było tak dobrze? Słuchaj, Porthosie, czyż tylko po to masz szarfę złotą, aby na niej słomianą szpadę zawiesić? Athos! niema tu Athosa? Gdzież on jest? — Panie, — smutno odpowiedział Aramis — Athos jest chory, bardzo chory. — Bardzo chory, powiadasz? a na jakąż to chorobę? — Obawiam się, ażeby to nie była ospa — odpowiedział Porthos, chcąc także należeć do rozmowy. — Ospa! bajki mi pleciesz Porthosie! W jego wieku, na ospę chorować? Co nie, to nie!... pewnie raniony, a może zabity. O gdybym o tem wiedział!... Na rany boskie! panowie muszkieterowie, słyszeć o tem nie chcę, by chodzono do miejsc podejrzanych, robiono burdy uliczne i bito się w zaułkach. Nie chcę, byście się stali pośmiewiskiem gwardji kardynalskiej, składającej się z ludzi porządnych, spokojnych, śmiałych i nie takich, których aresztują, bo zresztą aresztować się nie dadzą, jestem tego pewny. Oni daliby się raczej zabić na miejscu, niż na krok jeden ustąpić. Bo tylko muszkieterowie królewscy uważają za stosowne uciekać. Porthos i Aramis trzęśli się ze wściekłości. Byliby chętnie zdusili pana de Tréville, gdyby nie czuli, że właśnie wielka dla nich miłość kładała mu w usta te słowa. Gnietli kobierzec nogami, usta przygryzali do krwi, z całych sił rękojeście szpady przyciskając. W przedpokoju usłyszano to wołanie Athosa, Porthosa i Aramisa po nazwisku, i odgadnięto po głosie pana de Tréville, że się gniewa niechybnie. Dziesięć głów ciekawych, opartych o cienką ścianę, bladło z wściekłości, bo uszy ich, do drzwi przylepione, ani jednej sylaby nie straciły z tego, co było mówione, a usta powtarzały jedne za drugiemi słowa dowódcy, ubliżające wszystkim muszkieterom, zebranym w przedpokoju. W jednej chwili, począwszy od drzwi gabinetu aż do bramy, cały pałac zawrzał. — A! muszkieterowie królewscy dają się aresztować gwardji pana kardynała — ciągnął pan de Tréville, zarówno jak jego żołnierze wzburzony wewnętrznie — lecz przeszywając ich słowami, które zatapiał jedne po drugich, jak sztylety w sercach swoich słuchaczy. — Tak! sześciu gwardzistów Jego eminencji, aresztuje sześciu muszkieterów Jego Królewskiej Mości. Do wszystkich djabłów. Jużem się namyślił! Jadę natychmiast do Luwru, podam się do dymisji z dowództwa nad muszkieterami królewskimi i poproszę, ażeby mi dano miejsce w gwardji kardynała, a jeżeli mi odmówią, tam do licha! zostanę księdzem. Na te słowa gwar zewnątrz gabinetu w wybuch się zamienił: wszędzie słychać tylko było wykrzykniki i przekleństwa. Morbleu! Sangdieu! do wszystkich djabłów! — krzyżowały się w powietrzu, jak grad, gnany wichrem. D‘Artagnan szukał kąta, gdzieby się mógł ukryć, i czuł chęć nieprzepartą schowania się pod stół. — A więc tak! mój wodzu!... — odezwał się Porthos, nie posiadając się ze wzburzenia — tak!... prawdą jest, iż sześciu przeciw sześciu nas było, lecz napadnięci zostaliśmy znienacka i zanim zdążyliśmy wydobyć szpady, dwóch z nas padło zabitych, Athos zaś ranny, nie więcej wart był od tamtych. Znasz przecie Athosa, kapitanie. Dwa razy powstać usiłował i po dwakroć upadł bezsilny. Nie poddaliśmy się jednak, o nie! wzięto nas przemocą. O Athosie myślano, że nieżywy, i zostawiono go na polu walki. Oto cała historja. Ale, do djabła, panie kapitanie, nie wszystkie wygrywa się bitwy. Wielki Pompejusz przegrał pod Farsalą, a król Franciszek I-szy, który jakem słyszał, nie ustępował mu w niczem, został jednak pobity pod Pawią. — A ja mam honor zapewnić pana kapitana, iż jednego z nich własną jego szpadą zabiłem — odezwał się Aramis — bo moja przy pierwszem zetknięciu na dwoje trzasła. Tak, panie, zabiłem, czy zasztyletowałem, jak się panu podoba. — O tem nic nie wiedziałem — odparł pan de Tréville łagodniej. — Jak widzę, pan kardynał przesadzał. — Zmiłuj się, kapitanie — ciągnął dalej Aramis, widząc, że Tréville uspokajać się zaczyna — zmiłuj się, nie daj poznać Athosowi, iż wiesz, że jest raniony: w rozpaczy byłby, gdyby do uszu królewskich to doszło, a ponieważ rana jest niebezpieczna, bo przez ramię do piersi dosięgła, można się obawiać... W tejże chwili podniosła się portjera, i piękna, szlachetna głowa, tylko blada straszliwie, ukazała się z poza draperji. — Athos! — wykrzyknęli dwaj muszkieterowie. — Athos! — powtórzył Tréville. — Pan wzywał mnie — rzekł do Trévilla Athos głosem osłabionym, lecz zupełnie spokojnym — wzywał mnie pan, jak mi mówili koledzy, więc śpieszę stawić się na rozkazy pańskie; oto jestem, czego sobie życzysz, kapitanie? I z temi słowy muszkieter w mundurze galowym, krokiem pewnym wszedł do gabinetu. Pan de Tréville, do głębi poruszony tym dowodem odwagi, rzucił się ku niemu. — Mówiłem właśnie tym panom — odezwał się — że zabraniam muszkieterom moim narażać życie bez żadnej potrzeby, bo tacy dzielni ludzie drodzy są królowi, a król wie o tem, iż muszkieterowie jego są najwaleczniejsi na świecie. Podaj mi rękę, Athosie. I nie czekając, uchwycił prawą jego dłoń, z całych sił ściskając ją; nie spostrzegł jednak, że Athos, pomimo panowania nad sobą, drgnął z bólu, blednąc jeszcze bardziej. Drzwi pozostały uchylone po wejściu Athosa, a chociaż rana jego w najgłębszej miała być trzymana tajemnicy, wszystkim była wiadoma, i dlatego okrzyk zadowolenia powitał ostatnie słowa kapitana i kilka głów, zapałem pociągniętych, ukazało się pomiędzy fałdami portjery. Pan de Tréville byłby niezawodnie ostremi słowy zganił to wykroczenie przeciw prawom etykiety, gdyby nie poczuł, że dłoń Athosa ściąga się kurczowo w jego ręce. Spojrzał wtedy bacznie na niego i dostrzegł, że bliski jest zemdlenia. I w jednej chwili Athos, walczący z wysiłkiem niesłychanym dla pokonania srogiego bólu, zwyciężony nim nareszcie, padł jak nieżywy na ziemię. — Chirurga! — krzyknął pan de Tréville. — Mojego, królewskiego, najlepszego, chirurga! na rany Boskie! bo mój dzielny Athos skona!... Na krzyki pana de Tréville, wszyscy wpadli do gabinetu jego, nie przyszło mu bowiem do głowy drzwi przed kimkolwiek zamykać. Rannego otoczono z wielkiem współczuciem. Na nicby jednak wszystko to się nie przydało, gdyby lekarz nie znalazł się był w pałacu. Przebił się on przez tłum, zbliżył się do zemdlonego wciąż Athosa, a ponieważ hałas i zamieszanie przeszkadzały mu bardzo, zażądał najpierwej, aby muszkieter przeniesiony być mógł do przyległego pokoju. Pan de Tréville sam otworzył drzwi, wskazując Porthosowi i Aramisowi drogę, ci zaś kolegę swojego, jak dziecko, na ręku zanieśli. Za nimi postępował chirurg, a za chirurgiem drzwi się zamknęły. Wtedy gabinet pana de Tréville, to miejsce tak szanowane zwykle, chwilowo stał się dalszym ciągiem przedpokoju. Każdy rozprawiał, gadał głośno, klnąc, pomstując, posyłając do wszystkich djabłów kardynała wraz z jego gwardją. W chwilę potem Porthos i Aramis powrócili, chirurg zaś i pan de Tréville sami pozostali przy rannym. Powrócił i pan de Tréville nareszcie. Ranny odzyskał przytomność; chirurg oznajmił, że stan muszkietera nie przedstawia nic niepokojącego dla przyjaciół, osłabienie było poprostu następstwem znacznego upływu krwi. Na skinienie pana de Tréville, wszyscy wyszli z wyjątkiem d‘Artagnana, który nie zapomniał wcale, że miał mieć posłuchanie, i z zaciętością prawdziwego gaskończyka stał w miejscu, jak wryty. Gdy drzwi za wszystkimi zamknięto, pan de Trévlle, obróciwszy się, znalazł się sam na sam z młodzieńcem. Wypadek, który się przed chwilą wydarzył, poczęści przerwał mu myśli. Zapytał więc, czego sobie młodzieniec życzy. Wtedy d‘Artagnan wymienił swe nazwisko, a pan de Tréville odrazu sobie przypomniał jego przyjście. — Przepraszam cię — rzekł doń z uśmiechem — wybacz, drogi mój ziomku, zapomniałem zupełnie o tobie. Lecz cóż chcesz! dowódca jest ojcem rodziny, i to jeszcze większą odpowiedzialnością obarczony, aniżeli prawdziwy ojciec. Żołnierze to duże dzieci; a ponieważ chcę, by rozkazy królewskie były spełniane, a pana kardynała nadewszystko... D‘Artagnan nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. Spostrzegłszy to, pan de Tréville zrozumiał, że nie z naiwnym ma do czynienia, i nagłym zwrotem rozmowy przystąpił do rzeczy. — Ojca pańskiego bardzo kochałem — rzekł doń. — Więc cóż dla syna jego uczynić mogę? Śpiesz się, bo czas mój nie do mnie należy. — Panie — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — wyjeżdżając z Tarbes i przybywszy tutaj, miałem zamiar cię prosić, w imię tej przyjaźni, której w pamięci swej nie zatraciłeś, o kaftan muszkieterski; lecz po wszystkiem, na co tu od dwóch godzin patrzę, pojmuję, że łaska taka byłaby nadmierną, i lękam się, iż na nią nie zasługuję. — W rzeczy samej, młodzieńcze, jest to łaska — odrzekł pan de Tréville — może ona jednak nie być ponad twoją wartość, jak sądzisz. Wszelako, wobec postanowienia Jego Królewskiej Mości, z żalem ci oznajmiam, iż nikt nie może zostać muszkieterem, bez uprzedniej próby w kilku wojnach, bez dokonania czynów rozgłośnych, lub służby dwuletniej w innym pułku, mniej od naszego uprzywilejowanym. D‘Artagnan skłonił się w milczeniu. Tem goręcej jednak zapragnął wdziać mundur muszkieterski, odkąd dowiedział się, iż otrzymanie go połączone jest z takiemi trudnościami. — Ale — ciągnął dalej Tréville, przeszywając ziomka wzrokiem tak przenikliwym, jakby chciał do głębi serca sięgnąć — ale przez pamięć na ojca twojego, dawnego mego kolegi, jak ci mówiłem, pragnę uczynić coś dla ciebie, młodzieńcze. Bearneńczycy nasi zwykle nie są bogaci, i wątpię by od czasu wyjazdu mojego z prowincji postać rzeczy zmieniła się bardzo. Pieniądze zapewne ci się nie przelewają. D‘Artagnan wyprostował się z miną dumną, która wyrażała, że nikogo o jałmużnę nie prosi. — To dobrze, młodzieńcze, to dobrze — mówił dalej Tréville — znam ja tę dumę; i ja przybyłem do Paryża z czterema dukatami w kieszeni, a byłbym się bił z każdym, ktoby mi powiedział, iż nie jestem w stanie kupić Luwru. D‘Artagnan prostował się coraz więcej; dzięki sprzedaży konia, rozpoczynał on karjerę z czterema dukatami więcej, aniżeli pan de Tréville. — Otóż winieneś zachować to, co masz, chociażby to była suma niepoślednia; lecz potrzebujesz zapewne doskonalić się w ćwiczeniach, które szlachcicowi przystoją. Dziś zaraz napiszę do dyrektora akademji królewskiej list, a od jutra przyjęty tam zostaniesz bez najmniejszej zapłaty. Nie odmawiaj małej tej ulgi. Szlachta nasza, najlepiej urodzona i najbogatsza, prosi o nią nieraz, nie mogąc jej otrzymać. Nauczysz się jazdy konnej, fechtunku i tańca; wejdziesz tam w dobre znajomości, a od czasu do czasu będziesz mnie tu odwiedzał, abym wiedział, jak ci się wiedzie, i czy będę mógł zrobić coś dla ciebie. Jakkolwiek obcy dworskim obyczajom, d‘Artagnan odczuł chłód tego przyjęcia. — Niestety — rzekł — widzę teraz dobrze, jak mi zbywa na liście polecającym, który mi ojciec dla pana powierzył. — W istocie — odpowiedział Tréville — dziwi mnie, że przedsięwziąłeś podróż tak daleką bez tego wiatyku niezbędnego, jedynej ucieczki naszej, jako bearneńczyków. — Miałem go, panie, i to w pięknej formie, dziękować Bogu — wykrzyknął d‘Artagnan — lecz wydarto mi go podstępem. I opowiedział całe zajście w Meung, ze szczegółami najdrobniejszemi odmalował szlachcica nieznajomego, a wszystko to z zapałem i prawdą, które oczarowały Trévilla. — A to osobliwe — powiedział w zamyśleniu — mówiłeś więc o mnie i to głośno? — Tak, panie, i popełniłem bezwątpienia niedorzeczność, lecz cóż pan chcesz, imię takie, jak pańskie, miało mi służyć w podróży za puklerz, osądź więc panie, czy chroniłem się za nie zbyt często. Pochlebstwo to było na swojem miejscu, a pan de Tréville lubił kadzidła, jak król i kardynał. Nie mógł się więc powstrzymać od uśmiechu zadowolenia, lecz uśmiech ten zatarł się wkrótce, i Tréville powrócił znów do awantury w Meung. — Powiedz mi — ciągnął dalej — czy ten szlachcic nie miał czasem blizny nieznacznej na policzku? — Tak, jakby od zadraśnięcia kulą. — Czy był to człowiek pięknej postawy? — Tak. — Wzrostu wysokiego? — Tak. — Bladej cery, o włosach czarnych? — Tak, tak, zupełnie tak samo. Więc pan zna tego człowieka? O panie, jeżeli spotkam go kiedy, a spotkać go muszę, przysięgam, że choćby w piekle to samem było... — Czekał na przyjazd kobiety? — badał dalej Tréville. — Tak, i porozumiawszy się z tą, na którą czekał, odjechał. — Czy nie wiesz o czem rozmawiali? — Dał jej pudełko, mówiąc, że zawiera ono zlecenie, i mówił, aby nie otwierała go aż w Londynie. — Czy ta kobieta była Angielką? — Nazywał ją milady. — To on! — wyszeptał Tréville — to on! sądziłem, że jest jeszcze w Brukselli. — O! panie, jeżeli wiesz kim on jest — wykrzyknął d‘Artagnan — wskaż mi go, a zrzekam się wszystkiego, nawet obietnicy twojej przyjęcia mnie do muszkieterów; bo przedewszystkiem pragnę się zemścić. — Strzeż się, młodzieńcze — zawołał Tréville — przeciwnie, jeżeli zobaczysz go na tej samej stronie ulicy, przejdź na drugą! Nie potrącaj o taką skałę, strzaskałaby cię, jak szklankę. — To nie przeszkadza, że jeżeli go kiedy odnajdę... — Ale tymczasem nie szukaj go, jeżeli mogę ci radzić. Naraz Tréville zamilkł, tknięty nagłem podejrzeniem. Straszna nienawiść, jaką młody podróżny tak głośno objawiał dla tego człowieka, który niezbyt prawdopodobnie miał mu list ojca wydrzeć, czyż nie kryła w sobie jakiego podstępu? czy sam ten młodzieniec nie był przez eminencję nasłany i nie przychodził poto, aby sidła na niego zastawić? a może ten rzekomy d‘Artagnan jest szpiegiem kardynalskim, którego usiłują do domu jego wprowadzić, aby, zyskawszy zaufanie, następnie zgubił Trévilla, jak się to już tysiące razy zdarzało. Więc zmierzył jeszcze bystrzejszem okiem d‘Artagnana, niż za pierwszym razem. Widok tej twarzy dowcipem tryskającej, przebiegłej i pełnej przesadnej pokory, uspokoił go nienazbyt. — Wiem dobrze, że to gaskończyk — pomyślał — lecz może być nim tak dobrze dla kardynała, jak dla mnie. Zobaczymy, weźmy go na próbę. — Mój przyjacielu — przemówił wolno do niego — ponieważ chcę wierzyć w historję zgubionego listu, jako synowi mojego dawnego przyjaciela, pragnę ci wynagrodzić chłodne moje przyjęcie, które zauważyłeś odrazu, i odkryję ci tajemnice naszej polityki. Król i kardynał najlepszymi są przyjaciółmi, a jeżeli się zdarzają pozorne zajścia między nimi, to jedynie, aby oszukać głupców. Nie życzę sobie, by ziomek mój, młodzieniec przyzwoity i dzielny, stawiał pierwsze kroki swoje pośród tych wszystkich komedyj i, jak dudek jaki, sam się dał złapać, gdy w ten sposób tylu innych już się zgubiło. Wiedz zatem, że oddany jestem tym dwom panom wszechwładnym i że wszelkie postępki moje innego nie mają celu, niż służyć królowi i panu kardynałowi, temu najświetniejszemu genjuszowi, jakiego kiedykolwiek wydała Francja. A teraz, młodzieńcze, stosuj się do tego, a jeśli, czy to z rodziny, czy ze stosunków, czy choćby z instynktu samego, masz niechęć jakąś dla kardynała, taką, jaką widzimy, objawiającą się u szlachty, pożegnaj mnie i najlepiej rozstańmy się odrazu... Spodziewam się, iż otwartością moją w każdym razie zyskam w tobie przyjaciela, gdyż dotąd jesteś jedynym młodzieńcem, z którym mówię tak otwarcie. Tréville myślał sobie jednocześnie: jeżeli młody lisek jest wysłańcem kardynała, tenże, wiedząc, jak dalece go nie cierpię, nie omieszkał z pewnością powiedzieć szpiegowi swojemu, iż najlepszym sposobem przypodobania mi się jest wygadywanie na niego w mojej obecności rzeczy niestworzonych; więc niezawodnie, pomimo zapewnień moich, przebiegłe to ziółko będzie się popisywało przedemną wstrętem do eminencji. Ale, wbrew oczekiwaniom Trévilla, d‘Artagnan odpowiedział z największą prostotą: — Przybywam do Paryża z temi samemi zamiarami. Ojciec mój zalecał mi, aby nikomu nic nie przepuścić, nie znieść nic od nikogo, z wyjątkiem króla, kardynała i ciebie, panie, których uważa za najpierwsze osoby we Francji. Zwracamy uwagę, iż d‘Artagnan z własnego pomysłu dodał do pierwszych dwóch i Trévilla jeszcze, bo sądził, że dodatek ten zaszkodzić nie powinien. — Mam zatem cześć najwyższą dla pana kardynała — ciągnął dalej — i uznanie najgłębsze dla wszystkich jego czynów. Tem lepiej dla mnie, jeżeli pan, jak słyszę, przemawiasz do mnie otwarcie, bo widzę, że w takim razie miałbym zaszczyt być wspólnych z panem przekonań; jeśli żywi pan dla mnie nieufność, bardzo zresztą naturalną, czuję, iż, mówiąc tę prawdę, gubię się w oczach pańskich; cóż robić, pocieszam się tylko tem, że nie będziesz pan mógł nie mieć dla mnie szacunku, a na tym świecie chodzi mi o to najbardziej. Pan de Tréville był do najwyższego stopnia zdziwiony. Taka przenikliwość i otwartość zarazem w zachwyt go wprawiały, doszczętnie jednak nie usuwały jeszcze wątpliwości. Im bardziej chłopiec ten wydawał się wyższym od innych swoich rówieśników, tem niebezpieczniejszym się stawał, w razie, gdyby grał tylko komedję. Pomimo to Tréville uścisnął dłoń d‘Artagnana i rzekł: — Dzielny z ciebie chłopiec, na teraz jednak nic więcej zrobić nie mogę dla ciebie, prócz tego, z czem ci się ofiarowałem przed chwilą. Dom mój dla ciebie zawsze będzie otwarty. Później zaś, mając zawsze do mnie przystęp, a więc możność korzystania z każdej sposobności, otrzymasz prawdopodobnie to, czego tak pragniesz. — To znaczy — odpowiedział d‘Artagnan — że czekasz pan, aż stanę się tego godny. O! bądź spokojny, panie — dodał z poufałością czysto gaskońską — długo czekać nie będziesz. I skłonił się, aby odejść, jakby reszta zgoła od niego tylko zależała. — Ależ zaczekaj — rzekł, zatrzymując go Tréville — wszak obiecałem ci list do dyrektora akademji. Byłżebyś za dumny na to, aby go przyjąć, młody mój szlachcicu? — Nie, panie — odparł d‘Artagnan — zaręczam panu, że z tym nie będzie, jak z tamtym. Strzec go będę dobrze i przysięgam. że dojdzie podług swojego adresu, a biada temu, ktoby usiłował mi go wydrzeć! Na tę przechwałkę uśmiechnął się pan de Tréville i, zostawiając młodego ziomka we framudze okna, gdzie rozmawiali razem, usiadł przy stole i począł pisać przyobiecany list polecający. D‘Artagnan tymczasem, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, począł bębnić na szybach marsza, przypatrując się muszkieterom, wychodzącym kolejno i śledząc ich oczami, dopóki nie zniknęli na zakręcie ulicy. Pan de Tréville, napisawszy list, zapieczętował i, podniósłszy się, podszedł do młodzieńca, aby mu go oddać. W chwili jednak, gdy rękę wyciągnął, pan de Tréville ze zdziwieniem ujrzał, jak protegowany jego podskoczył i, czerwony ze złości, wybiegł z gabinetu jak strzała, krzycząc: — O! na ran boskie! teraz mi się nie wymknie. — Kto taki? — zapytał Tréville. — On, ten złodziej! — odparł d‘Artagnan. — O! podły! I zniknął. — To djabeł wcielony! — mruknął Tréville. — A może — dodał — jest to tylko zręczny manewr z jego strony... uciekł, widząc, że w łeb wzięły wszystkie jego zamiary.